The present invention is in a picture hanging device.
The prior art in the area relating to picture hanging devices shows numerous configurations, the most common and well known of which is a single hook on which a wire-like strand, attached to the wall side of a frame backing, is placed. It soon became apparent that such an arrangement was not satisfactory since the picture was easily jarred out of position by vibration or the like. Furthermore, under certain circumstances, the picture frame could actually fall or fly off the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,116 discloses a tongue-in-socket type arrangement to prevent a picture from tilting. In this arrangement, a tapered tongue section is attached to the rear of the picture frame and is adapted for insertion into a socket member which is attached to a support structure such as a wall. The socket member, which is a bracket, is fashioned so as to prevent the tongue member from moving forward of the support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,216 also discloses a device for mounting picture frames comprising a male unit attached to the back of a picture frame having a pair of notched latching arms extending therefrom. A female unit has a pair of spring biased legs for locking engagement with the notches of the latching arms extending from the male unit. A wall attachable hanger unit is secured to the back of the female unit. A key is required to disengage the male and female units.
Both the above described arrangements are needlessly complicated, expensive to construct and lack simplicity of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,435 shows an arrangement for wall mounted furniture employing a rib in groove arrangement. However, the arrangement suggested by this patent requires that the groove be formed entirely within a section of the furniture to be wall mounted and fails to take advantage of the support structure itself as a element of the mounting arrangement.